1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus with an improved continuous shooting speed.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Conventionally, an image capturing apparatus that can execute continuous shooting operations has been proposed. Determining factors of a continuous shooting speed in a single-lens reflex camera include: a time required for mechanical operations of a mirror, shutter charge operation, and the like; and a time required for photometry and focus detection. In order to further speed up the continuous shooting operations, it is demanded to modify a control method of mechanical operations.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-273637 describes that during driving of a wind-up motor used to feed frames of a film in the continuous shooting operation, driving of motors used for shooting preparation operations (mirror-up operation and stop drive operation) is started. According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-273637, such an operation can improve the continuous shooting speed.
On the other hand, in order to improve the continuous shooting speed in terms of shutter operations, a shutter charge operation has to be speeded up. However, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-273637 does not describe any speeding-up method of the shutter charge operation.